masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mass Effect: Foundation 4
Mass Effect: Foundation 4 ist Teil des Mass Effect: Foundation Sammelbands 1. Mass Effect: Foundation 4 beinhaltet die Geschichte von Kaidan Alenko während und nach seiner Zeit bei Jump Zero. Zudem wird seine Beziehung zu Rahna, welche im Laufe der Mass Effect-Trilogie Erwähnung findet, beleuchtet. Inhalt ]] ''"Als wir die Ruinen auf dem Mars entdeckten, veränderte sich unsere Vorstellung davon, welchen Platz wir im Universum haben. Nach der Aktivierung des Massenportals am Rande des Sonnensystems eröffneten sich uns unzählige neue Welten, Kulturen und Ideen. Doch trotz des neu erworbenen Wissens blieb noch so viel zu entdecken... und viel zu lernen. Nicht zuletzt über uns selbst." -Vorwort von Kaidan 2168: Auf der Gagarin-Station scheint der junge BAaT-Schüler Kaidan immer unzufriedener mit seiner derzeitigen Lebenssituation zu sein. Als seine Freundin Rahna zu ihm stößt, bemängelt er die Abgeschiedenheit der Station und meint, es gäbe noch so viel mehr zu sehen und zu entdecken, doch sie selbst würden festsitzen. Ein weiterer Biotik-Schüler der Station kommt hinzu und erzählt den beiden, dass ein gewisser "Shelby" es geschafft hat, eine Sendeanlage zu bauen, die es ihnen erlauben würde, mit ihren Familien zu kommunizieren. Sowohl Kaidan als auch Rahna hatten seit über einem Jahr keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihren Familien. Obwohl es ihnen eigentlich verboten ist, Nachrichten von der Station aus zu senden oder zu erhalten, stimmen sie schließlich zu und machen sich auf den Weg zu Shelbys Unterkunft. Am nächsten Tag stehen Kaidan und Rahna in der Essenspause Schlange und diskutieren, was in der vergangenen Nacht passiert ist. Ihr Ausbilder Commander Vyrnnus erscheint in der Kantine und befiehlt den Kadetten so schnell wie möglich in den Trainingsraum zu gehen. Alles geht drunter und drüber. Die jungen Biotiker geraten in Panik bei dem rauen Umgangston, den der für seine Brutalität bekannte Ausbilder anschlägt. Im Trainingsraum finden die Jugendlichen einen Haufen Baumaterial vor. Shelby ist an einen Pfosten gefesselt und wirkt so gequält, als sei er gefoltert worden. Die anderen Schüler bleiben entsetzt stehen und sehen zu Shelby. Vyrnnus fährt damit fort, die Schüler dafür zu beschimpfen, dass sie ihre Ausbildung als Scherz behandelt hätten, und verweist auf Shelby als abschreckendes Beispiel. Der Turianer fragt herum, ob jemand wisse, was der Kadett vorhatte. Als niemand vortritt, um ihm zu antworten, löst er Shelbys Fesseln, woraufhin dieser kraftlos zu Boden fällt. Vyrnnus schubst ihn grob zu den anderen und beginnt, den Zweck der Blöcke zu erklären. Die Studenten sollen sie biotisch zusammenbauen. Er zeigt das Bild eines komplexen Gebäudes, welches in der Luft schwebend, nachgestellt werden soll. Wenn sie einen Fehler machen, so droht er, müssen sie von vorne beginnen, ebenso, wenn er mit dem Ergebnis unzufrieden ist. Weiter meint er, dass es auf dem Planeten, von dem er stamme, wesentlich höhere Temperaturen herrschen würden und ändert daraufhin das Raumklima, so dass es so heiß wie in einer Sauna wird. Die Übung dauert mehrere Stunden und einzelne Schüler müssen vor Erschöpfung abbrechen. Auch Rahna beginnt zu schwanken, doch Kaidan schafft es, ihr Baustück vor dem Fallen zu bewahren. Vyrnnus bemerkt die Geste und fängt an, die ausgelaugte und durstige Rahna mit einem Glas Wasser zu verspotten. Er lässt es in ihre Reichweite schweben. Rahna kann dem Köder nicht widerstehen und greift nach dem Wasserglas. Daraufhin bricht ihr der sadistische Turianer durch einen biotischen Angriff den Arm. Kaidan bekommt einen Wutanfall und stürzt sich, blau leuchtend wegen seiner Biotik auf den Commander. Vyrnnus steht wieder auf und greift in den ersten Augenblicken ihres biotischen Duells Kaidan ebenfalls an. Als dem Ausbilder klar wird, dass er mit biotischen Mitteln allein nicht dazu fähig ist, den übermächtigen Biotiker Kaidan zu schlagen, zückt er ein Messer und schneidet Kaidan in die rechte Seite. Als Gegenschlag lässt Kaidan eine weitere kraftvolle biotische Explosion los und springt dem Kommandanten ins Gesicht. Während dieser unten ist, holt Kaidan zum finalen letzten Angriff aus und beendet den Kampf. Wie im Rausch dreht er sich zu den übrigen Anwesenden um. Der Rest der Schüler sieht ihn erschrocken an. Kaidan versucht, sich Rahna zu nähern, doch sie lehnt völlig verängstigt ab. Einer der anderen Schüler stellt schockiert fest, dass Kaidan den Turianer getötet hat. Zwei Wachmänner führen Kaidan hinaus. Dieser bittet darum, noch einmal mit Rahna sprechen zu dürfen. Als seine Bitte wiederholt abgelehnt wird, befreit er sich aus dem Griff der beiden Männer. Beide wollen ihn wieder in ihre Gewalt bringen, als ein "Halt"-Ruf sie dazu veranlasst ihm doch eine Minute mit seiner Freundin zu gewähren. Kaidan entschuldigt sich reumütig bei ihr, woraufhin sie zwar Verständnis zum Ausdruck bringt, ihm jedoch zu verstehen gibt, dass das was er getan hat nicht wieder gut zu machen ist. Erneut gerät der junge Biotiker in Rage und brüllt, Vyrnnus hätte es nicht anders verdient und dass selbst die Verwaltung der Ansicht sei, dass der Ausbilder mit Shelby und Rahna zu weit gegangen sei. Unnachgiebig widerspricht Rahna und sagt, dass es das nicht besser machen würde und dass er ihr Angst gemacht hätte. Einer der beiden Wachmänner geht dazwischen und meint, dass die Zeit nun abgelaufen sei. Rahna verabschiedet sich und lässt den aufgewühlten Kaidan zurück. Einen Monat später ist Kaidan zurück auf der Erde bei seinem Vater und blickt vom Balkon hinunter auf die Stadt. Sein Vater kommt hinzu und bietet seinem Sohn ein Bier an. Gleichzeitig meint er, Kaidan solle nicht so hart zu sich selbst sein und dass dieser seine Lektion aus der Sache gelernt habe. Als Kaidan ihn dann fragt, welche Lektion das sein solle, antwortet er: "Selbst die richtigen Entscheidungen haben Konsequenzen." Viele Jahre später besucht Kai Leng seine Cerberus-Kollegin Rasa in ihrem Quartier und kritisiert die Agentin, weil er keinen Bericht von ihr erhalten hat. Rasa verbrachte die ganze Nacht damit, Dossiers von Commander Shepards Crew zu studieren. Aufgebracht bemerkt sie, wie sinnlos sie die Recherche findet und dass sie nicht verstehe, "was der Unbekannte in diesen Leuten sieht". Leng will wissen, ob der Lesestoff denn wirklich so schwer zu ertragen ist. Rasa redet sich mehr und mehr in Rage: "Seit Anderson weg ist, geht alles den Bach runter. Sie werben sogar Aliens an... Vielleicht, weil die anderen so kaputt sind. Williams und Alenko... Alles posttraumatische Fälle." Sie sieht ihre Zeit mit Shepards Crew verplempert und meint, dass Cerberus sich lieber auf Shepard selbst konzentrieren sollte. Leng antwortet ihr, dass sie dem Unbekannten all das selbst hätte sagen können, wenn sie bei der letzten Besprechung gewesen wäre. Allerdings würde Leng ihr dies nicht empfehlen. Zum Abschied rät er Rasa bei der nächsten Besprechung anwesend zu sein. Mit einem Blick auf Kaidans Profil versichert Rasa ihm, dass er "Gift darauf nehmen" könne. en:Mass Effect: Foundation 4 Kategorie:Foundation